ZELDA AND SONIC'S DAY IN
by max acorn
Summary: Sequel to "ZELDA AND SONIC'S DAY OUT". its the morning after zelda and sonic's intense date. now they have to deal with the aftermath. what will the princess and the hedgehog deal with the fallout of what they did and where do they go from here? many ships but mainly zelda/sonic


MA: Hey peeps. Can't believe i'm actually writing this sequel but the fans demanded it. if you didn't already know, the fic before this one was ready by the Game Grumps on one of their LPs. It pretty much made me famous overnight. while i'm not a fan of the grumps, i am appreciative of them reading and liking my work. so thus, years after i posted the first one, here it is, the sequel. just as a warning; there is no smut in this one. so keep it in your pants. hope you all enjoy it. ON WITH THE FIC!

ZELDA AND SONIC'S DAY IN

* * *

Zelda hated mornings.

She was not a morning person, by any stretch. It always took her a while to really wake up, even after technically waking up. Her sharp and inquisitive mind took about 20 minutes to really get going. Well, that and a good cup of coffee. And this morning was no different.

She winced from the uncomfortable invasion of light that entered the room from her window. After a few seconds to attempt to find slumber again, she rolled to her side and groaned as she started the long process of waking up. Her eyes adjusted to the light quickly as her slim body stretched and rose from her bed. She felt good this morning. Really good, in fact. She felt refreshed and energized as her arms extended from her body. Zelda also felt a bit sore as well. It wasn't an unpleasant sort of soreness, like the kind you get from a good work out or a long match in the smash arena. It was a soreness that walked hand in hand with her unusual good feeling.

Maybe it was because of that that she didn't notice until a minute or so later that she was nude.

She was naked under the sheets. It was quite surprising for her, considering she never slept naked. Even in the hottest summers of Hyrule, she never slept without something on, in this case, her thin gown. She scanned the room quietly. She found her nightgown on the floor next to her bed. She started to question why it was down there when her eyes drifted to another article of clothing: a pair of red and white snickers.

She recognized those sneakers. She knew who they belonged too.

Before she could vocalize her thoughts, she felt a shift in weight in the bed. Turning her head to the other side of the bed, she saw the owner of those shoes and her bed partner: Sonic the Hedgehog. He was still slumbering away, ignorant of Zelda and the light illuminating the room. A small river of drool flowed from his oddly grinning face. Upon seeing him, the memories of yesterday rushed back through the princess' mind.

The talk she had with Samus.

The date she had with Sonic.

The lake they swam in.

Her waking him up.

The walk back.

She offering to let him spend the night with him.

And…the rest of the very passionate night between them.

Zelda's face went as red as a max tomato.

She couldn't believe how had turned out. It felt like a wild dream one has when one is severely ill. But there she was, nude in her own bed and next to her was one of her closest friends. Her eyes lingered on his sleeping form, something she had seen many many times around the mansion when he wasn't zooming around or fighting. He mumbled something in his sleep which sounded strangely like her own name. Zelda smiled. He was dreaming of her. She was sure of it.

The longer she looked, the more settled her mind got, her worries starting to fade away. He always had that effect on her, even when he wasn't aware of it. Zelda shifted slightly on her side of the bed and laid a little closer to the hedgehog. Almost unconsciously, her hand drifted closer to his ear and gently caressed it. It twitched at the sensation of her fingers, getting a pleasant moan and half-sleeping laugh from him. Zelda's eyes lit up like a child discovering a new plaything. The more she tickled his ear, the better his reactions got. She found a new spot on him and she mentally made a note of it for future fun.

The princess inched closer to his ear and breathed ever so softly into it, causing her bedmate to jump a little but still remained in his slumber. Amused, she exhaled again. This time, Sonic let out a pleasant giggle at the feeling on his ear.

"Sonic….." she whispered. He mumbled something she couldn't make out. Rubbing his stomach with her fingertips, she spoke again. "Sonic…...wake up."

"Mmmmmph. Mmmmm." He muttered.

"Wake up or I will wake you up," she playfully threatened.

Sonic rolled on his side a little. "A few more minutes, Zelda," he grumbled a bit, earning a muted laugh from the princess. Embolden by his reaction, she leaned over and bit his ear. Not hard enough to draw blood or inflict pain and injury but enough to get the desired effect. Sonic squirmed in bed, wriggling around like a worm on a hook. Zelda continued her oral assault on his ear until he slowly began to stir from his nap.

The Hylian gave him some space as he began to rise from his slumber, letting out a loud yawn. His green eyes were half open when he caught sight of Zelda next to him and gave her a sleepy smile. "Morning, Zelda."

"Morning, Sonic."

Zelda sat patiently as she watched him wake up. He scratched his quills and stretching his joints as he looked around the room for his red shoes. It would be about 30 seconds later that he began to truly process what was going on.

"Have you seen my shoes, Zelda?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Just as he uttered those words, all of his bodily motions suddenly halted. "Zelda?" he muttered. "Zelda." Sonic began to shutter a bit. "Zelda." his sleepy eyes snapped open. "ZELDA!?" the hedgehog jerked his head to the side, with the sight of a smiling Zelda greeting him.

"Hey, handsome."

"ZELDA!" Shock exploded off his face. He jumped up off the bed. "ZELDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" He exclaimed.

"Look around, Sonic," she calmly explained. "This is my room."

Sonic's face paled. "ZELDA! WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM! AND….." the color returned to his face, as well as a healthy shade of crimson as he lingered on the topless form of the woman who was one of his best friends. "You're naked."

Zelda looked down at her exposed chest. "Gee, I didn't even notice," she joked.

"S-shouldn't you…..you know…..cover….?"

"No point to it," she answered. "Seeing as how you've already seen it all last night."

"Last…..night…" the panic evaporated from Sonic as the memories began to rush back to him. "That…...wow…." the blue hedgehog slowly slumped back down to the bed, settling next to Zelda. A comfortable silence grew between them as she waited for his thoughts to settle. After a long pause, he finally spoke. "So…..that wasn't a dream last night, was it?"

Zelda gave a small exhale. "Unless we're both having the same dream. And if it is…." she gave him a minor seductive glaze. "Do you wanna wake up?"

Sonic not so subtly looked up and down her nude form. "Not a chance in hell." he flashed a grin before going back to his contemplative countenance. "We had sex."

"Yes, we did," she affirmed. "Repeatedly."

"You're telling me. Didn't think I had it in me." he suddenly snapped his face to face Zelda. "You…...had fun, right? I wasn't terrible or nothing since I'm not…..like you."

Zelda balked. "No, no, no, no! It was good. The sex was good," she reassured, rubbing his arm as she did.

"You think so?"

"I know. The sex was pretty good. Great even."

"Awesome."

"Intense."

"Heavenly."

"Addicting."

"Savage."

"Animalistic. mmmmmmm."

Soon the pair were lost in lustful memories of the previous night. The passion. The longing. The excitement. An experience. Neither would soon forget for the rest of their lives. Zelda and Sonic locked eyes once more, the same spark from last night present in both of them. The heat in the pit of her stomach started to burn once more, spread out like a smoldering wildfire, begging for fuel to rage once more. She wanted to take him again but she felt her mind snap back to reality. There would be time for that late. If possible.

"Wait, Sonic." her words drug the hedgehog back from his own thoughts. "Ok. We need to talk."

Sonic cooled his mind from the sexual high he was getting and tried to tame the beast in his crotch from coming loose from the chain. "Yes, we do."

"Good. so….where does this leave…..us?" she motioned between them with her hand.

Sonic scratched his head in deep thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I mean…..we're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are," she answered. "We'll always be friends. It's just that…...things are a bit different between us now."

"Tell me about it. I wasn't even planning on having sex with anyone when I called here. Just wanted to chill out, have fun, and maybe make some new friends."

"Well, you certainly did all that," she quipped.

"And then some. And….. I really hope we get to do that again."

Zelda smiled. The cool and confident hero she had come to know was now like a bashful child wanting another slice of cake. It was so adorable to her. She closed the distance between them, placing her hand on top of his. "Trust me, Sonic. If this plays out well, you'll be getting to do that with me a LOT more." she punctuated her statement with a small kiss on his nose. Sonic was filled with both surprise at her forwardness and giddiness at the thought of having sex with the beautiful princess again. "But before that….."

Calming down again, he added "You're right. We need to think about this."

"Big time."

"Alright. Since neither of us has a fight today unless Master Hand is feeling like a dick, how about we just take some time off and just think about this?"

"Like how much time are we talking?"

Sonic pondered this for a minute. "How about until the end of the day?"

Zelda proceeded his offer. "Hmm. Sounds good."

Sonic clapped his hands together. "Awesome. Ok, we'll just think about it for the rest of the day and then we will meet up by the tree. Whatever you decide we should do, I'll accept it."

"And it goes both ways too."

"Fair enough." just then, as if on cue, the duel sounds of a pair of stomach growling began to fill the room. Zelda and Sonic broke out into a fit of laughs as their hunger pangs began to grow within them.

"Guess we could both use some breakfast."

"Well, we did burn a lot of calories last night," joked Zelda.

"You got that right." Sonic looked around the room for a bit from his spot on the bed. "Um Zelda, back to my earlier question….." the princess covered her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her laugh. She pointed off the side of the bed, silently answering his query. "Thanks." he whooshed over to the floor and slipped on his sneakers. His eye caught sight of Zelda's nightgown, which was next to his shoes.

"Here. I think you'll need this," he said as he handed back her garment.

"Thanks. Can't get breakfast without it," she replied as she took the gown from him.

"Perfect. Now if you will excuse me…." he said as he flashed to the door. But before he opened it, he turned back to Zelda and said "Oops. I almost forgot something."

"What?"

Before she could even blink, Sonic zipped back over to the bed and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "See you later, my princess." and with that, he zoomed out of the room and Zelda was alone to ponder what just happened. Her first active response was to bring her fingers to her lips, the lingering sensation of the kiss still fresh in her mind. She then smiled bashfully as her face took on a nice shade of red.

"Silly hedgehog."

* * *

Zelda made her way to the common room of the ladies' side of the mansion. It was a modest room that doubled as a den and a kitchen. The area was littered with a few tables and chairs, with a well-stocked fridge filled with nearly any food one could imagine, no small thanks to the powers of Master Hand. there was neat and clean kitchen area in case anyone wanted to cook and 3 large pantries stocked with dried and canned foods. She still hadn't decided what she wanted for breakfast since her mind was occupied with other thoughts, such as her evening meeting with her blue friend.

She was sore. Sorer than she originally thought. She expected as such, seeing as how she used muscles that she hadn't used in years. And since she wasn't one to talk about such things in public, she did her best to not move too stiffly as to attract unwanted attention. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone yet as she arrived in the common room. Her first duty was to make coffee. She needed the caffeine. It didn't take long before the room was filled with the welcome aroma of the black liquid. She poured herself a nice large mug, added a few sugars, and some Miltank milk. She didn't know what it was about this product from the world of Pokemon but she adored drinking it, either in her coffee or by itself but the stuff was addicting.

No sooner did she sat down and enjoyed her first sip that Zelda noticed the presence of another person.

Samus Aran yawned loudly as she dragged herself into the room. Zelda noticed the shirt she was wearing and knew it immediately. It was the tan undershirt that Link wore under his green tunic. This told her all she needed to know about what Samus was up to and with whom. The bounty hunter made it no secret that she and Link were intimate. Although, no one dares bring the subject up to her face. Not unless they liked getting punched through a wall by her Chozo enhanced strength.

The two women nodded to each other as Samus walked over to the fridge and opened it, bending down at the waist to look for something cheap and easy to make for her breakfast. Zelda got quite the view from her vantage point of her bare ass, which was covered with red handprints. She stifled a giggled. Samus liked her sex like she liked her combat: loud and rough. This was just another part of her "I-don't-care-what-the-worlds-think" attitude that she knew all too well.

When she stood upright again, she had a piece of pizza in between her lips. Samus enjoyed cold pizza. She said it gave her everything she needed for the day and heating it up was too much of a hassle. After getting her own cup of coffee, she sat down next to her friend and ate quietly. All the while, staring straight at Zelda, with a somewhat amused expression on her face. She didn't say anything. Rather, she was waiting for the princess to say something. Zelda knew this. Samus would pick up on anything she said and use it to come to some conclusion about what happened last night. Zelda merely went about drinking her coffee.

After eating about half of the pizza slice, Samus finally spoke. "So….is he as fast in bed as he is at everything else?"

The princess nearly choked on her coffee the moment those words left her mouth. She nearly coughed up a lung before she was able to speak. "Samus!"

"What? It's an honest question." she casually took another bite. "He did stay over, didn't he?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she bellowed.

Samus was unaffected by her outrage. "No point in trying to hide it."

"Who's to say anything happened, if he did stay over?"

"Oh, he stayed over."

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"The walls have ears," she answered, sipping her mug. "Plus, you're a screamer."

"I am not a screamer!" Zelda denied as if she was accused of murder.

Samur raised her eyebrow before clearing her throat to speak in the best Zelda impression she could muster. "Please, sonic! Pound this princess like a piece of dough! Harder! Faster, you blue bastard!"

Zelda balked. She was speechless. And moreover, she could believe that the bounty hunter was right. All she wanted to do at that moment was run and hide somewhere no one could find her and then hide under the bed if there was one to hide under. "I….said that?" she muttered.

"Yep. can't believe you'd have a mouth like that. But then again, I do say some weird shit too when I'm in the mood with Link."

"How long…?" she asked.

"Not long. Probably ten minutes. After that, I jumped link and didn't really pay attention to the rest."

"Oh, goddesses…." she mumbled as she buried her face in her palms. "I hope no one else heard that."

Samus rubbed her back as the princess lamented. "It's ok, Zelda. That just means blue boy did a good job on you. He…...did do a good job, right? You didn't just say that stuff just to make him feel good?"

Zelda looked up at Samus, a bit incredulous that she still wanted details. She thought for a moment if it was a good idea to tell her but this was Samus. And she wasn't the type to talk about private matters to others. With a deep sigh, she relented. "It was…...utterly amazing."

Samus' face was awash with delighted interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't let his speed fool you. He's…...not a quick shot. And he's got stamina for days, which is understandable considering how much energy he needs to keep moving that fast."

"HA! I knew it! Sonic is a machine!" Samus laughed.

"Will you stop?" Zelda pushed her friend lightly.

"So, you gonna do it again?"

"I'm….not sure."

"What?" Samus exclaimed, looking at Zelda like she grew a third arm. "But I thought you said it was awesome sex."

"It is!" she replied. "By the goddesses, if I had my way, I'd hunt him down right now, drag him back to my room, and spend the rest of the day making sure he can only run with a damn limp."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't know where that leaves us. Sonic is one of my closest friends. And I fucked him. I…..don't know where to go from there. Plus there's the whole….you know."

"What?"

"You know. How we are…..different."

"Is this a private conversation or can any old bitch jump in?"

The two women looked up to see another woman stroll into the room. She was one of the newest smashers and one who commanded attention from both men and women alike. It was the umbra witch herself, Bayonetta. She walked in like she owned the place, hips swaying to and fro like she was trying to seduce the very walls themselves. Zelda and Samus concluded a while ago that it was almost impossible for the woman to not strut everywhere. And she gained a lot of attention from the male smashers too. Many of them tried to woo her but she shot them all down. Contrary to her looks, skin-tight outfit, and flirtatious personality, Bayonetta was not a slut by any means. She not only created lust with her ways but she commanded respect, seeing as how she was frightening power. King Dedede once tried to approach her for a date. No one is sure what was said between them. Only that the self-proclaimed king of dreamland was pummeled black and blue by the witch. Since then, she hasn't received many offers for dates. At least for a while anyway.

"Bayo," Samus called out to her by her nickname. "You're up early."

"Have some things to do today. I can't stay in bed like normal."

"Well, there's coffee if you want it," offered Zelda.

Bayonetta shook her head. "No, thank you. Can't stand the stuff. But enough of that. What has you so down in the dumps, dear princess?"

Zelda blushed a bit. "It's….personal."

"I'm assuming it has something to do with a little blue rodent whom you are very close to?"

"How did you….." she spoke before giving Samus the evil eye. "Samus…."

The bounty hunter held her hands up in defense. "I didn't say a word!"

Bayonetta took out one of her trademark lollipops and shoved it in her mouth. "Oh please. I may be beautiful but I'm not stupid. Anyone with a working brain can see how much you adore Sonic. And seeing how your group of male friends is very small, it's easy to assume the source of your distress."

"Wow. Was it that obvious?"

"Indeed. So…...how was the little rodent in bed?"

Zelda's eyes went wide. "You know too? Did…...did you hear anything last night?"

"Not so much," she answered. "Just that you and the hunter over here have that same look on your faces."

"What look?"

"That 'I-just-been-fuck-proper-and-I-want-another-go-round' look. It can't be a coincidence."

Zelda considered lying to the witch but a glance over to Samus told her otherwise. She merely shrugged her shoulders, telling her to just come clean. "It's true. We did have sex last night."

"Pretty good, I'd assume?"

"More like awesome."

"Samus!"

"What? It's true."

Bayonetta let out a satisfied laugh. "Glad to see someone in this mansion, outside of elf boy, knows how to use his hips. So what is the problem?"

"That's what we're talking about when you walked in," explained Zelda. "I'm not sure where this leaves me and sonic. I mean, I still want to be his friend."

"So? I don't see the problem. Friends can fuck, you know."

Samus slammed her hand on the table with a laugh. "I said the same thing yesterday."

Zelda cursed under her breath at hearing that phrase again from another person. "Regardless, it's not just that."

"Then what is it, dear?"

"It's….the fact we are so different. He's a talking hedgehog. I'm a human princess. How does that even begin to work?"

The witch gazed at her for a long time, munching on her lolly as she did. Only after stripping the stick of any and all hard candy did she speak again. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"I don't really see a problem, dear. So what if you two aren't the same? As long as the sex is good, it shouldn't matter."

"I don't think you understand this situation too much, Bayonetta."

The giant beauty adjusted her glasses before speaking again. "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."

"Don't tell me….." Zelda started to say, understanding completely what she was implying.

Bayonetta seductively crossed her long legs. "Let's just say I've had some rather interesting run-ins with some demons of Inferno. And I do mean MANY run-ins." Zelda had a look on her face as if her whole understanding of the world had been shared in an instant. The witch just shrugged. "Even a multi-century old witch like me has inches that need scratching. And sadly, the men of my world aren't up for such a task."

Samus rubbed the back of her blonde covered head. "I can totally understand that, Bayo."

Zelda nearly broke her neck as she sharply jerked her head towards her friend. "YOU TOO?!"

The blonde superhuman gestured to herself. "Z, I'm a genetically enhanced human who was raised by bird people to fight giant space leeches. My circle of human friends, let alone dating partners, is woefully small. So I've dabbled outside of my species. It's quite common where I'm from."

"You're kidding me."

"The guy I dated before hooking up with Link was a shivian. Shivians don't have lips."

"Oh, goddesses….." Zelda did not expect this when she came in just to have a cup of coffee. Her mind reeled as she attempted to imagine what Samus' last boyfriend looked like. But that was as far as she was willing to go. Any further and she would start questioning her sanity.

"Well, as much I would like to help you further with your woes, dear…." she started while standing up from the table. "I'm afraid I must leave you here. I have a lunch date."

Zelda arched her eyebrow. "I thought you said regular men don't interest you."

"I said men of my world. This isn't my world," she said smugly.

"Good point," said Samus. "So who's the lucky guy? Marth? Roy? Mac? It isn't Falcon, I hope?"

Bayonetta scoffed. "Please. That little racer would last a second with me."

"Then who is it?"

"It's dave."

A quizzical expression grew on the bounty hunter's face. "Dave? There's no dave here. I don't know any dave."

"Dave?!" Zelda exclaimed. "As in David? How did that happen?!" the princess caught sight of how her friend was looking at her and calmed herself. "Oh, that's right. You don't know. Samus, David is Snake's real name."

Samus was stunned by the revelation. "But…... I thought Snake WAS his real name!"

"He told me a few months ago. He certainly looks like a David."

"To think you know a guy," she grumbled. "So….you and Snake, huh? Didn't think he's your type."

"What can I say? He's got some kind of animal magnetism. Or maybe I just think he has a nice ass."

"I won't comment on that. Just have a good time."

"That's the plan, princess. And hopefully, you won't see me or little Dave until next week. Ta-ta, ladies." and with that, the umbra witch strolled out of the room as provocatively as she entered.

Zelda downed the last of her coffee before rising to her feet as well. "And what are you gonna do?" asked Samus.

"First, I'm going go back to my room and try to forget some of the things I heard today," she spoke, giving Samus a nasty glare, which only got a laugh out of her. "Then I'm going to get dressed. I'll have to look my best for someone."

"Who? Sonic?"

"No. someone more…...godly."

* * *

Link screamed as his body flew through the air and landed on the dirt ring below. Once again, he found himself bruised and aching and not just from the intense sex he had with Samus aran last night. It was another early sparring session which once again saw him flat on his back, dirty, and sans weapons. He looked outside the ring. Solid Snake stood there, arms crossed, appraising his "pupil" in the art of hand to hand combat. Next to him was someone who wasn't there yesterday: Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox and one of the original smashers. He didn't know when he showed up but he seemed interested in seeing him getting pummelled by his sparring partner.

And who might be his partner for this? Not Mario, marth, Donkey Kong, or any of those types you'd expect. No, it was Ness, the 12-year-old savior of the universe from Eagleland. The youngster stood across from the hero of time, arms at his sides and a simple smile on his face. Like Link, he was lacking in weapons too: gone were his baseball bat, his yo-yo, and his backpack where he kept all of his various badges and bits of equipment. He was totally unarmed, like Link and he didn't have a mark on him.

Link glance at the legendary soldier. Snake only motioned for him to fight the boy. Hopping to his feet, he made a bee-line straight for Ness, who stood completely still. He threw a punch at him but the young psychic simply grabbed it with his palm, halting his advance in his tracks. Link tried to push him but it was like he was trying to move a boulder. The boy, who was told by Snake to not use any of his PSI powers, was surprisingly strong for his size and age. He though Snake was kidding when he said that Ness wasn't going to be an easy fight for him.

With one fluid motion, Ness fling Link over his shoulder and down to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust as he landed. This was totally in the boy's favor and everyone knew it.

"I think that's enough for now," spoke the grizzled soldier.

Link gave an appreciative sigh as he picked himself off the ground. "Thank the goddesses that's over," he said. "Ness, you were amazing. I always knew you were strong but to think you were this powerful without your weapons or powers."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Link," said Ness, in his ever polite tone.

"Just proves my point. You need better hand to hand training."

"You offering?" asked the young hero.

"Maybe. Unless you wanna go a couple of rounds with him." Snake gestured his thumb behind him towards the arwing pilot.

"Not today."

Fox grinned. "You sure, Link? I could go easy on you."

Link had gone up against Fox before. When his blood was pumping, he didn't know the meaning of "go easy". And after his match with Ness, he was in no mood for another beating. Just as he had finished putting on his shirt, a sharp gust of wind blew through the area, heralding the arrival of a certain blue hedgehog. "Hey, guys. Having fun?" Fox and Snake hid their sniggers. Link looked like he wanted to die. Ness simply smiled.

"What do you think?" asked Link.

"Nice to see your lessons are going well." Link gave Sonic a weird hand gesture, which he knew was the Hylian equivalent of flipping someone off.

"So, I take it you and the princess had a good time last night?"

Sonic stared at the man. His words implied enough. He didn't say "yesterday". He said "last night", hinting that he knew they had spent the night together. Like Zelda, Sonic wanted to keep this as private as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about, Snake."

The war vet shook his head. "Don't try lying to me. You're not that good at it. I can tell something happened."

There it is again, Sonic thought to himself. Despite his rough appearance and gruff personality, the guy was intelligent. Not in the same sense as his best friend Octacon, but it was more of practical intelligence. He wouldn't be solving complex math equations but he had an eye for people. He remembers quirks and habits so much so that he could tell where you had been the day before. What you had eaten. How much sleep you got. Or in this case, if you were lying to him. Sonic knew that there was no way to get one over on him. He glanced over at the others. None of them seem to be bothered by what he had to say. With a heavy sigh, he relented. "You got me. How'd you figure it out?"

"When you came up here, I noticed you were limping a little bit."

"Really? But that could've been from anything else."

"'Fraid not," he explained. "Limping usually results from overstraining muscles or using muscles you aren't used to using. And seeing as how you don't have any fights today and the fact that you haven't had sex in a long time, it would only make sense that you'd be limping from sex."

"Wow. you really don't miss anything," complimented Sonic.

"Also, your smile."

"What about it? I always smile."

"Not this one. That's the kind of smile you have when you spend the night with a beautiful woman. Trust me. I know."

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. ya got me. I and Zelda…...did spend the night together."

Fox slapped his knee and laughed. "That's awesome!" he shouted. "Sonic, you just make me a very rich fox!"

"Glad I could….what?"

Fox slapped his gloved hand over his snout. He instantly regretted his slip of the tongue as the hedgehog glare daggers at him. "I didn't say anything."

"What…...did…...you…..say?" Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Fox just shook his head, fearing the normally chill hedgehog's wrath. Snake gave a tired sigh. "Just tell him, already. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" it was Snake's turn to face sonic's ocular rage but if it was affecting him, it didn't show on his face.

The pilot scratched the back of his head before he began. "Ya see…..there's a pool going around. It's to see how long it would take before you guys got together."

Sonic's eye nearly fell out of his skull at the news. "YOU TOOK BETS ON MY LOVE LIFE?!" he bellowed.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! We were bored and it seemed fun to do!" he defended. "I mean, with the way you two were getting along…"

"It was that obvious?"

"To us, it was only a matter of time."

Sonic rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on from this bit of news. "OK. how many?"

Fox pondered this for a moment. "Hmm, hard to say without the list. I know the Marios aren't in it. It's not their deal. I'm sure the Kongs are in it. Bowser's really into it. The guy's a real romantic."

Sonic turned his eyes over to the hero of time. "And you?"

Link frantically waved his hands in front of him. "I only knew about it! I didn't bet anything. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Samus was in it. Her thing, really."

"And you, Snake?" The gruff soldier merely nodded. "Really?"

"As Fox said, we got bored."

"So who won?" asked Sonic.

"I'd have to check the list but I think Meta-Knight did. Falco is gonna be so pissed. He had you two pegged for next month."

"Glad I could help Meta-Knight get some extra cash in his pockets. If he has pockets, to begin with," Sonic grumbled.

"With that out of the way, why are you here? You didn't come here to brag about your night."

Sonic slumped down to the ground, hoping that being seated would ease his stressed mind. "Again, hit the nail on the head, Snake. It's….complicated."

"Try me."

"Well…...what do we do next?"

"What do you mean? It's obvious what you guys should do next," answered Link.

"It does but it's not easy. I mean, it's bad enough that she's a princess. But we're so different. She's a human and I'm a hedgehog. Like how is that suppose to work?"

The quartet of smashers exchanged looked after Sonic voiced his worries. Fox was the first to speak up. "That all?"

The blue hedgehog eyed the fox quizzically. "Huh?"

"That's what's got you so twisted up? Geez. for a guy who runs as fast and as far, you sure need to broaden your horizons."

"What are you talking about?"

"Relationships like these are common in the Lylat System. We see humans and humanoids all the time. Hell, Samus has been around our neck of the woods a few times."

"That's nice and all but in my world, these relationships aren't common. In fact, I don't even know of any mobians who even mess around with humans."

"They don't? Could've fooled me."

"But he's right, you know," said Snake. "This doesn't seem like something to worry about."

Sonic replied "Easy for you to say. Don't see you sweating over a woman."

"Well, I wouldn't say I have no experience in a relationship."

"You, Snake?" asked Link. "I thought you all 'dedicated to the battlefield' and stuff like that."

"Even soldiers have needs. And yeah. I've been with a few women seriously."

"What happened?"

"Didn't work out. I Still care about them but that's just what happens."

"Never thought the famous Solid Snake would be giving relationship advice," said Fox.

"What about you, Fox?" chimed in Link.

"What about me?"

"I thought you and that girl from your home system were an item. Krystal, is it?"

"How on the fiery pits of Solar do you know about her?"

"Falco."

"Of course," Fox muttered some curses under his breath and made some mental plans to get back at his wingman. Some painful, he hoped. "But yeah. We've known each other for a while now. I met her during a mission. We kinda hit it off and she even joined Star Fox. I was little…...nervous around her. I mean, she's beautiful and I'm just me. But we do what we can. We go on dates when there isn't military uprisings and alien invasions."

"Love blooming on the battlefield. Otacon would have a field day with this," Snake said to himself.

"And if you are looking for people getting over differences, look at me and Samus."

Sonic stifled a laugh at Link's comment. "You two? Different? I don't see how."

Fox laughed out at that. "Oh, you don't know! You weren't here for that!"

"For what?"

"Back in the early days, Link use to be terrified of her!"

"Is that so?" asked Sonic, obviously amused.

Link cracked a grin and hunched his shoulders. "You gotta understand something. The most advanced thing in Hyrule is a remote-controlled bomb. Samus looked like a monster when I first saw her with that power armor on. I didn't know armor could look like that. And don't any of you tell me that Samus didn't at least intimidate you a little bit."

Ness nodded.

Fox raised his hand.

Snake gave a smirk.

Sonic just gave a thumbs-up.

"That's what I thought. But my point is that I'm a sword swinging elf from the woods. She's an intergalactic bounty hunter. I've barely been out of Hyrule. She's been across the galaxy more times than I can count. I've got a magical triangle bonded to my soul. She was raised by bird people. I don't know how we work. We just…...do."

"So…..you guys really think me and Zelda have a chance?"

Snake knelt down to Sonic's eye-level and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I might not be the best person in the world to give anyone any kind of advice when it comes to relationships. But I'll say this: it doesn't matter where you are from, how you grew up, or what species you are. If you have a connection with someone, sharing feelings and thoughts, then it really doesn't matter. You care about Zelda. And I know for certain that she cares for you. So instead of focusing on what is different, focus on what's the same. And if anyone gives you any problems? Screw them. That's their issues. Not yours."

Sonic was eased by the words of the war vet. For someone who doesn't consider himself a deep thinker, he could sure come up with some much needed simple wisdom. "Thanks, Snake."

The human straightens himself up. "No problem. I hope that helped."

"Yeah. it….kind of did."

"Good. now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I've gotta get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Fox. "You don't have a fight today."

"Not a fight. A date."

"Wait. you got a date?" Asked a very surprised Link. "With who?"

"Bayonetta."

"WHAT?!" the other four exclaimed. They knew well enough who Bayonetta was. She was the desired woman in the entire mansion. Any single straight man worth his salt wanted her. And here was Solid Snake, the gruffest, serious, no-nonsense smasher on the roster had landed a date with her.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" asked Link.

"What can I say?" he answered simply. "She thinks I'm cute. And I'm not gonna question it."

Fox chuckled a bit, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Stranger things have happened."

"Hopefully, you guys won't see me again until tomorrow more. If that. Catch you later." and with that, the now even more legendary soldier casually walked away, with the same coolness that he always had in battle, leaving his small group friends in silent awe of him.

"Now I've seen everything," said Link. "So Sonic, you know what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I'm gonna go for a run a bit. Get my thoughts in order." the hedgehog jumped to his feet and began to do some leg stretches.

"Sonic, I don't think I need to tell you this but I will anyway," spoke Link. "If you hurt Zelda or make her cry in anyway….." Nothing more needed to be said. Sonic got the gist of his threat. He wasn't trying to menace the hedgehog or anything of the sort. It was just something he needed to get clear between them. Honestly, he approved of him, more so than anyone else in the mansion. If Zelda had to date someone, he's glad it would be Sonic.

"Understood," he answering with his classic cocky smirk.

"Had to get that out of the way. Good luck, man."

"Thanks. See ya in a while." With a quick thumbs-up, Sonic The Hedgehog blazed off in a blue flash, running who knows where his thoughts running just as fast. He had a long time before sunset. He'd need to burn off his nervous energy and find the resolve to say what he needs to say her.

* * *

Princess Zelda, in her normal regal dress, ascended the stars in a dimly lit part of the mansion. This was an area of the immense mansion that very few visited, for soon to be revealed reasons. She was tense and each rising step only increased her tension. The air itself was charged with deep magic and so much power, she could literally taste it. Her own magic felt small in the comparison to what she was feeling at the moment. It wasn't oppressive or malicious. It was simply overwhelming, like swimming in the deep part of the ocean after spending your whole life swimming in a pool. But she pressed on. Zelda had concerns and the only person she felt was wise enough to give her the answers she needed.

The God Floor.

That's what everyone called it.

It was the top of the mansion, occupied only by those smashers who's powers utterly dwarf anyone else. Otherwise known as being unto gods. And in some cases, very literal gods. There was no rule to say that no one was allowed to come up there. Far from it, everyone was welcome. It's just that when you have that much-concentrated power in one location, it felt like you didn't belong at all. So unless you had some pressing business, you stayed away from the God Floor.

Zelda entered the common room, or what passed for one in this area. The room was color in a blue-ish hue as if the night sky itself lived inside of it. The ceiling had gems embedded into it, resembling that of constellations. Light shone in from beautifully decorated windows that didn't seem like mortal hands made them. There were a few tables and chairs around the room, some even floating above the floor a few inches. This truly felt like Zelda walked into the realm of the gods.

She saw Rosalina's rocking chair. It was empty. Normally, the cosmic goddess would be sitting there, book in hand, reading to one of her many lumas. She assumed that she was out and about, probably with Luigi. Zelda wasn't sure of the exact nature of their relationship. She only knew that she and the lesser Mario brother were very close.

Floating next to one of the windows was a pokemon. Not one like Pikachu, Pichu, or Jigglypuff. This pokemon was far different from the rest that lived in the mansion. This was the only legendary pokemon among the smasher. This was Mewtwo. The pale psychic type was staring out of the window. What he was looking at, she didn't know and did want to bother him by asking. She knew well enough that he did not suffer fools and was not one to be treated like the other pokemon. Just then, he turned on of his deep purple eyes at her. Zelda froze for a second. She didn't want to give him a reason to unleash his powerful psychic abilities upon her. She merely filled her mind with neutral thoughts as to not gain his ire. It seemed to work since he turned from her and returned to watching whatever it was that had his attention.

In the center of the room were two other smashers. One she wanted to see. The other, she rather didn't.

Seated at the small round table was a woman clad in gold and white robes and sported a long mane of emerald green hair. This was Palutena, the Greek goddess of light. No matter how many times she sees her, she is always left breathless. When she first met Pit, her chosen champion, he would go on and on about how much he loves her and how grateful he was to be in her service. Only when she finally met her did she understand why he was so utterly devoted to her. Despite her youthful appearance, she possessed incredible wisdom. Ironic since she, the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom would be seeking her advice. But she had to admit that the goddess was infinitely wiser than her. She carried herself with a divine grace that seems to charm everyone around. But she didn't act like a god would be expected to act. She was not arrogant or petty or above anyone else. She treated everyone equally and fairly. The perfect goddess.

Then there was the person sitting across from her at the same table. She knew this person well enough. She and Link were connected to him by destiny and time. He was the king of evil. The bearer of the Triforce of power. The bandit king himself, Ganondorf. Dressing his normal Gerudo attire, he sat with his palm under his chin, watching the goddess across from him. Normally, Ganondorf would have noticed her arrival and made some kind of snide remark. But not this time. His sharp red eyes fixed firmly on the woman across from him. Zelda looked down on the table. There was a chess board set up between them and judging by the position and number of pieces on the board, the game was still very early.

But it brought up something odd about this whole situation. Ganondorf was not the type to really hang out with anyone and yet here he was. Playing a game with someone else who wasn't a villain. In fact, now that she remembered it, Ganondorf hung around her more than anyone else. And what's stranger is that Palutena didn't mind him being around her. In fact, she seems to like having him around. Despite the warnings from her, Link, and her angels, Palutena seemed to know how to handle him.

As she inched closer to the pair, she was able to catch bits of their conversation, which was a win for her. She was a bit curious about what these two beings, one of pure light and the other of absolute darkness, would talk about.

"The game has begun, goddess," rumbled Ganondorf as he watched her make her move. "You should move quickly."

"I will move when I feel it right to mood, King," she quipped, not at all threatened by him.

"The mood can easily move against you. If you wait, you will be taken."

"Taken by who?" She slowly pushed a pawn forward.

Ganondorf moved forward. "By someone who has the power to take you."

"Oh, Ganny. It's always power with you."

He snarled loudly. That damn nickname, he thought to himself. It was one that Palutena had given him on the first day they met. And he hated it. But he allowed it. He let her call him that, again and again, and again. He made threats to her for calling him that name. She still does it. And he still allowed. But ONLY her. Falco once thought he could get away with calling him "Ganny" to his face. Falco flew five miles from the mansion from a single warlock punch. From then, no one called him that name again.

"I have warned you about using that disgusting nickname with me, woman. Keep at it and you shall be punished."

"Am I…...threatened, O king of evil?" Zelda had to blink a few times. She couldn't what she saw. Palutena inched forward a bit, and almost seductively crossed her barely dressed legs. She couldn't have done that on purpose. Not for Ganondorf of all people.

"You are….promised, goddess of light." Ganondorf leaned in close, his scowl morphed into a crooked grin. Zelda wasn't sure what exactly she was seeing or hearing. She wasn't sure if they were threatening each other or flirting with each other. And frankly, she'd prefer the former to the latter.

Zelda cleared her throat. The two gods snapped out of their…..whatever it was and turned to the princess. Palutena smiled. Ganondorf frowned.

"Zelda! What a pleasant surprise."

"Palutena." Zelda gave a small bow to her. Palutena didn't require or want people to bow to her. But for Zelda, it seemed appropriate for her divinity.

"And the wayward princess appears. Joy." Zelda gave him a death glare, which he ignored.

"Oh, don't be mean, Ganny. He's just upset that I was winning."

The king crossed his arms like a pouting child. "If that's what you believe."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nonsense. You are always welcome here. Mewtwo?" she called out to the floating pokemon. "A chair and some tea for our guest." without a word, Mewtwo raised his hand, causing a slight blue aura to surround it as he called upon his psychic powers. A chair floated across the room and slide perfectly under Zelda, allow her to sit at the table. From above, a cup and saucer drifted down and placed itself neatly in her hands. "Thank you, Mewtwo." the pokemon just grunted a reply before returning to the window. Zelda a few sips of the very warm tea as Palutena spoke again. "So what can I do for you?"

The princess started to open her mouth but looked over at Ganondorf with a rather uncertain look on her face. "I would rather we talk in private. It's a personal matter."

She saw her discomfort and assumed correctly it was related to her chess partner. "Oh don't worry about him. Ganny won't tell anyone."

"Maybe," he snarked, an evil smile growing on his face like a bad weed.

"See? You can trust him."

Despite the goddess' unusual level of trust of the man, Zelda was still unnerved by his presence. "Not to insult your wisdom, Palutena, I still would feel better if we were alone for this."

Ganondorf let off a sigh that sounded more like a feral growl than anything else. "If it's to do with that velocity obsessed vermin who sticks to you all the time, then there is no point to secrecy."

Zelda covered her mouth. "You know?!"

"It's my business to know, princess. The difference is I just don't care." he leaned back in his seat, signaling that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Have your woman's talk. Just be quick about it, so I can finish off the goddess."

"So quick to finish, Ganny? I thought you had more stamina than that."

"You tease, goddess."

"In your case, it's what I do best," she said with a cheeky wink. "Now, what's this personal business that involves Sonic?"

Zelda was getting uncomfortable. And not just from Ganondorf being near her. Still, she pressed on. "Well, we had a date yesterday."

"Ooooh a date!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I was hoping for this. So what happened? What did you two do?"

Zelda took another sip of her tea. "We didn't do much. Just a picnic lunch. Then went for a swim. We talked. Came back home. And he….stayed over."

"Like a sleep-over."

"Yeah. only…...we didn't sleep much." Zelda's face turned a deep red as she admitted that to the goddess. The green haired beauty put her hand over her mouth while Ganondorf let out a deep throaty laugh at it all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! So that's it! I didn't think he was your type!"

"Glad my personal life is such a source of amusement for you," she spat.

"Thank you. It is," he said proudly. Zelda muttered a curse under her breath. She did so out of respect for Palutena. If the goddess heard her, she didn't seem to mind.

"Ganny's snark aside, that's so sweet. Oh, I wish Aphrodite was here! She loves a good unlikely romance."

Zelda sighed as she finished off her tea. "That does me a great honor but…. I'm conflicted."

"Why is that?"

"We talked about…..you know. And we are trying to decide what to do from here."

"Well, that's obvious."

"It is?" Zelda asked the deity.

"Yes. date him."

The royal was a bit flabbergasted at the straightforwardness of Palutena. She answered it as if she asked her what she wanted to eat or what movie to see. It was almost off-putting how blunt it was. "Palutena, I do not wish to question your wisdom but it's not as simple as you make it out to be."

"Why not? Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do. I…..like him too much, really. But we are different."

"Oh. because you are of royalty and he is a commoner?"

"No. I mean…..i'm human and he's a hedgehog."

Palutena's face was impassive. "I know that. I don't think I'm understanding you."

"We are two totally different species. It's just not….common for us to be together."

After a few seconds of soaking in her words, Palutena started to giggle, much to Zelda's confusion. "Oh dear. Zelda, you are so…...mortal."

"I don't think I understand."

"Zelda, I'm a goddess. Thus, I have a rather unique perspective when it comes to mortals. To me…..you all are the same."

"Excuse me?"

Palutena put up her hands defensively. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean, I see all of you equally. That's the interesting thing about you mortals. You focus too much on that which is not the same, instead of that which is the same. It shouldn't matter that you two are different on the outside. All that matters is that you are the same on the inside."

"You are correct, Palutena," said Zelda."But I wish I could solve it as easily as you make it sounds. Think of what people will say. The monarch of Hyrule dating a super fast hedgehog. It would cause such a scandal."

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf roared as he slammed his fist on the table but somehow not knocking over the chess pieces. "This chattering is getting on my nerves!"

"Ganny!" said Palutena, angered by his outburst.

"Quiet, woman! I grow weary of Zelda's pathetic mewling."

"You bastard…." forgoing any sense of civility and manners, Zelda rose to her feet and began to surge with her magical powers. She would not stand to be insulted in such a manner, least of all by him.

And still, the dark king remained seated, unmoved by her growing fury. "At first, your woes amused me. But now, seeing you act so pathetic and weak has left a bad taste in my mouth and I wish you gone. So, in order do this, I will do what I have never done before: I will help you." the flame magic that pulsed in her hand dulled, unsure as to how she should take what he offered. But still, she recalled her magic and allowed him to speak. "You are a monarch, Zelda, loath to admit it as I am. You rule your people and your land with a fair, albeit weak hand. You protect your people but you don't do the one thing you ought to do: you don't enjoy your power! You do for others but you do not do for yourself. Your own happiness at the expense of the masses. And now, when you are finally free to have someone, you hold yourself back because of what people think." He stood up, erect to his full height, towering over both women. "I am the king of the Gerudos. I have been king since I was a child. I have been king in this life and all others. I have taken many of the women of that tribe to bed with me, pleasured them as my want and they let me. Because I am a king and it is my right to do so. I protect them and they give unto me themselves in return. I enjoy my power. You have not. You are a princess and you need not care what others think about whom you take to your bed at night. All that should concern them is that their bellies are full and the walls stand. If this rodent is who you wish to share your bed, then that is not just your choice. It is your WILL! Nothing else should matter! If you desire him, take him! Make him yours! And damn whoever says otherwise! You are royalty! Act like it! If you want the hedgehog! CLAIM HIM!"

The two women were stunned to silence by his monology. Neither of them had ever heard the triforce user speak with such passion and conviction. It was surprising, to say the least. Zelda could only stand there, absorbing his words and seeing the truth behind them. Yes. Ganondorf, her mortal enemy, just gave her worthwhile advice. Palutena was utterly enraptured. She looked up him as he were Altas, holding the world on his shoulders. To think, he had this in him. "Oh, Ganny! That was…"

The bandit king rested back into his seat. "I merely said what she needed to hear. Speak no more of it."

"Ganondorf, I…." Zelda struggled to find the words. "Thank you."

Ganondorf sneered. "Oh spare me."

"Ganny is getting restless. I hope we were able to help you."

Zelda felt her stress drain out of her like water from a bathtub. "You know, it really did. Thank you for wise words, Palutena." she bowed. "And you too, Ganondorf." and offered him a bow as well.

"If it helped, then leave. I require the goddess' attention."

"Look at Ganny. Always begging for my attention."

"Your attention is what I want right now. I WILL want something else."

"I do hope you have the same amount of energy that you showed just now."

Zelda offered some quick good-byes, turned and slowly began to exit the room. She didn't know what was going on and she'd rather not know where it was leading.

"Did the power of my little speech soil your little goddess panties?"

"That just goes to show you how little you know me, Ganny. I'm not wearing any."

Zelda all but ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't like the implications of their conversation. She didn't like the thoughts running through her head about them. And she really, REALLY, didn't like the images in her head about what they could be doing. She would need some of Samus' private stash of whiskey to erase the images in her head later. But for now, she had her answers. And she hoped Sonic would like them.

* * *

Sonic hated waiting.

He needed to keep moving. He had too much energy to remain still. He had been this way since he was a child, just as he was discovering his super speed. But now, he's being forced to remain still. He needed to be still for this. He was about to entire unknown territory and this required him to be still.

The evening sun sunk low in the sky, coloring it all in a delightful orange. He had been running all day and now he stood here, next to the tree where he and Zelda often met and talked. Sonic had been thinking all day about what to say and what to do. He was certain about what his words would be. The only problem was what Zelda was going to do.

He hoped for the best but was prepared for the worst.

"Sonic!" He broke from his thoughts and looked up to see the woman who had taken up his thoughts walking gracefully towards him. It was the moment of truth.

He jogged over to her and greeted her. "Hey, Zelda." he was nervous. More nervous he's felt in a long time. "So umm. How was your day?"

"The day was good," she said, feeling very awkward. "Very good day."

"Me too," he said, sweating up a storm. "So very good day, which was today."

"Yes. today."

They stared at each other, unsure of how to even start such a conversation

"WE NEED TO TALK!" they said at the same time. They paused for a bit before breaking out into a fit of laughter, breaking the tension with the much-needed humor.

"You start, Sonic."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Scratching the back of his head, the hedgehog began. "Look, Zelda. This is….very new to me. All I've ever done is keep on the move. You know me. I take things as they come and if possible, I do the right thing. I don't have home or place to put down roots. I just keep on moving." he shyly dug his sneakers into the ground. "So things like this, you and me, it's so…..alien to me. I've never once thought of putting down roots and just being with anyone. But…...you're different. You let me be me. You don't try to change me into something I'm not. You're easy to talk to. More than most people I know. You are smarter than heck. You're damn beautiful. And part of me doesn't feel worthy of that. Of…..you.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I like you. I like you a lot. Enough that I wanna settle down for a bit. And I know. I'm not a member of some royal family….."

"Sonic…"

"And I'm not some great knight….."

"Sonic….."

"I'm just a silly hedgehog. And if that's not enough then….."

"SONIC!" his ranting was cut short as he felt a pair of gentle hands cup the sides of his face. He stared directly into the eyes of the lovely princess who was now at eye level with him. Her smile was small but brilliant as the sun. "You had me 'Look, Zelda'."

The speedster's green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I did?"

She nodded before beginning her own little monologue. "Sonic, Being a princess is all I know. This was the life I was born into." she glanced over her hand, the Triforce of wisdom glowing brightly on the back of it. "I'm a player on a stage production that I didn't ask to be in but am still a part of. Destiny has locked me into this role. I thought for a long time that I didn't have a say in my choices: what I could do, who I had to fight, who I had to meet. It all done for me. But now…... I have a choice. I can make a choice in my life that I want. Not what the gods or some sages want. And I chose you. You make me smile when I'm at my lowest and braver than almost any knight of Hyrule. I'd rather be with you than some stuffy noble or some stuck up knight.

"So let's just forget about titles and species. Let's forget those who hate that we are together. Let's just….be us. What do you say? Wanna take that thrill ride with me?"

"Really? You want….to be with me?"

Zelda laughed as she kissed him on the nose. "Didn't you just hear me, silly hedgehog?"

Sonic's astonishment gave way to barely contained elevation upon hearing her words. "YAAAAHOOOOO!" he shouted as loud as he possibly could. He broke away from the girl and began to zip around like he was a charge lightning bolt, circling around her in a cone of azure. Zelda laughed at his reaction, feeling the rush of wind coming around her and bellowing up her dress. Sonic then found himself in her arms, electricity flowing through him. "This is great! I mean…...you and me…..we're…"

"A thing," she answered.

"I don't know what to say or what to do. Wait. what do we do? I'm totally new this whole relationship thing."

"I guess we just keep doing what we've always been doing. Only a bit more…..cuddly."

"Cuddly. Yes. I can do cuddly," he joked. "Man. I must have a weakness for princesses or something."

"A weakness I hope to take advantage of," she quipped. "You just keep bringing those flowers and I'll keep the chili dogs flowing."

"You certainly know how to keep a guy interested. So what now?"

"Hmmm. how about a run?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. it's something we can do together."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic easily scoops Zelda into his arms, preparing to take off.

"Just don't burn too much energy." she leaned in close and whispered tenderly in his ear. "You're gonna need it later tonight."

A now beet red Sonic smiled stupidly at her comment. "Oh don't worry, Zelda," he replied, pumping his legs. "I got more than enough energy for you."

"Promises Promises."

"Hold on tight."

She relaxed into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Always." with that, Sonic the Hedgehog took off with his new girlfriend, Princess Zelda of Hyrule in his arms, running into the unknown that was their new relationship.

* * *

"Well there they go," Said Samus as she watched the new couple take off in a flash. She had watched the entire conversation from her viewpoint at a veranda at the mansion, thanks to a nice little telescope she had on her person.

"That didn't take long," said Link, who could only have her describe what was happening.

"Based on how they were acting today, I figured they'd spend most of the time talking about how much people are just complaining about it."

"Maybe they got some good advice."

"You taking credit?" she asked, with a snarky smile.

He waved her off. "Nope. that was all Snake."

"I'll have to thank David when he gets back from his date."

Link looked at her funny. "David."

"That's Snake's real name."

Link gasped in surprise. "Snake has a real name?! I thought Snake was his real name!"

Samus shrugged. "Me too. Learn something new every day. But still…...he does look like a David."

"Huh," he uttered. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Told ya." She put away her telescope and smiled to herself. "So…..Sonic and Zelda."

"Yep. sounds like something out of a fever dream."

"But it kind of works. I mean, we've seen weirder."

Link whistles. "Oh yeah. So what's the over-under on Mario finding out that Peach has been getting the hard one from Bowser?"

"Early estimates say…..a year?"

"Damn. Poor plumber bastard. Can't believe Luigi is the better brother when it comes to relationships."

"Got that right. Say, Link. have you ever wondered how Bowser and Peach-?"

Link pointed at her sternly. "Don't you DARE finish that thought or I'm gone!"

Samus laughed as she elbowed the hero in the ribs. "Fine. Fine. you know you can be such a prude sometimes, Link."

"I'm not," he shot back. "I just don't wanna think about the sexual habits of giant dragon lizards."

She laughed at her boyfriend's comment. To her, he was utterly adorable when he was grossed out. It was part of why she liked him so much. Link flexed his arm, wincing in a pain. "Still sore?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Damn Ness hits like a truck."

"Figured," she said, beckoning him to follow her. "Come on. I'll get the gel."

"You are just doing this to get me naked, aren't you?"

Samus gave him a cheeky smile. "Link, if I wanted you naked, I'd tell you to get naked. But yes."

Link sighed but still followed her. "Fine. but no funny stuff. I'm too sore."

Samus gave him a wink. "No promises."

* * *

MA: well that's that. I hope it was everything you all wanted it to be. I really burned the midnight oil to finish this bad boy. and who knows? maybe the grumps will read this as well.

but if you are a fan and want to support me, you can sub to my youtube channel under max acorn. or better yet, you can buy my book. that's right. I wrote a book. it's on amazon. "New World" by Greg Haynes. just do a search and it will pop up. it's rather long and pretty thick. your support is appreciated. so until next time...

LATER FICCERS.


End file.
